


Pérdida

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De la pérdida y de lo que le siguió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pérdida

**Author's Note:**

> Canción recomendada: Cover my eyes (La Roux)

La habitación está en silencio, apenas iluminada por la luz mañanera que se cuela por entre las persianas. Se puede discernir bien los muebles que la conforman; un armario grande, un velador a cada lado de la cama y una cómoda sobre la cual cuelga una foto enmarcada. Retratada en ella se encuentran los dos; ella con su blanco vestido y su sonrisa y ojos radiantes, él en traje, un brazo rodeando su cintura curvada y la alegría adornando su rostro. De ese día ya han transcurrido casi tres años, uno y medio desde que se mudaron a ese pequeño pero agradable apartamento miraflorino.

La cama está revuelta y a su lado, desocupada. Su mirada apenas se esfuerza por distinguir algo y luego de un rato vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando los abre de nuevo, nota que la puerta está abierta y que la mayor parte de la luz entra por ella. Se remueve y bosteza, estirándose en un intento un tanto ingenuo de desperezarse. La cama está calientita y realmente no quiere levantarse. El día anterior han llegado tarde a casa luego de una reunión familiar, y aunque fueron directamente a dormirse los dos, Pancho siente que no ha tenido suficientes horas de sueño.

De la cocina oye provenir los ruidos que hace Micaela al preparar el desayuno. Es miércoles, los miércoles los dos trabajan más tarde: su esposa a las diez y él a la tarde recién. Al mirar a su derecha, ve que el despertador indica las ocho y media. Soltando un bostezo más y dándose un último estirón, Francisco sale de la cama, rascándose la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba hacia el baño.

Micaela se encuentra con la espalda hacia él, poniendo las tostadas sobre un plato. Murmura unos buenos días medio machucados y toma asiento en la mesa, agradeciendo el café que ya lo espera listo. Micaela se mueve un par de veces de aquí para allá antes de sentarse y comenzar a untar mantequilla en su tostada. Francisco toma una también y le echa mermelada.

Están en silencio.

Ya llevan más de una semana en ese estado. Micaela apenas le habla, respondiendo cuando él le dirige la palabra, y Francisco le rehúye la mirada. Sabe que es el miedo, el de encontrar en sus ojos la acusación que lo viene persiguiendo desde aquel día. En realidad sabe que no es así, más bien lo contrario. Micaela se culpa tanto o más que él a sí mismo, es consciente de ello.

En realidad no es culpa de nadie. Esas cosas pasan, son más normales de lo que uno cree. Eso al menos fue lo que el médico les ha dicho. Que no era porque no se haya cuidado ella ni nada por el estilo. Que pasa y ya. Tal vez no ha sido dicho con tanta crudeza, pero Francisco lo ha escuchado así. Sabe que el señor debe ya tener experiencia dando esta clase de noticias. No lo vio ni angustiado, ni alegre, ni aburrido. Había empatía en sus ojos, pero una que ya era de costumbre.

Perder un bebé no es fácil y es tan fácil a la vez. Simplemente, de un segundo al otro, ya no está. Pero sigue ahí. Está en la noticia, en las felicitaciones que aún llegan a pesar de que quitaron el post de _Facebook_ , en los planes, en la habitación ya lista y la ropa de embarazada que Micaela trataba de vender por internet. Es una presencia constante que en realidad no está, pero que destruye todo lo que han creado en tantos años de conocerse y amarse.

Luego del desayuno, Micaela se alista para salir. Francisco decide que no mataría a nadie si se pone a hacer el aseo ese día en lugar del sábado. Mientras saca la aspiradora, ve a su esposa rebuscar en unos cajones. Se pregunta qué podría estar buscando, pero se queda callado. Una hora más tarde sigue pensando en por qué no le preguntó.

 _So would you hold me please?_  
I'm trying hard to breath  
I'm just surviving.

La mirada de Mica está prendida del semáforo, quieta y atenta, si bien su mente divaga. Es su primer día volviendo a clases luego del corto período que le dieron de licencia médica y la verdad es que no sabe qué esperar. Se pregunta cómo la noticia habrá sido recibida por la gente, por los profesores, por sus alumnos, por el personal… Lo último que quiere es tener que hablar de eso. Por un lado le alivia tener ese día sólo clase con los chicos de primero y segundo de primaria. Los chicos son muy pequeños como para haberse enterado, aunque se llevarían la sorpresa de que la profe ya no estaba embarazada. ¿Habrá dado a luz? Pero ella dijo que no sería hasta octubre… Las preguntas de los niños pueden ser una trampa peligrosa. ¿Debería decirles todo o simplemente ser directa como lo hizo el médico con ella? Qué dilema.

El día pasa ante sus ojos como una especie de película de cine mudo, si bien le parece oír todo a la perfección. Pero no escucha. Para después de su última lección, decide quedarse en la sala de maestros corrigiendo tareas. Le avisa a Francisco por mensaje, no esperando a leer su respuesta. Sabe que lo que hace es cruel, que más que nunca debería estar con él. Era su hijo también después de todo, pero el dolor de Francisco es demasiado cuando se suma al propio y no se siente en condiciones para soportarlo.

Está demasiado concentrada en lo que hace como para notar el tiempo que pasa o la taza que depositan a su lado. Recién cuando Manuel le da un ligero empujón en el hombro, reacciona.

-Ah, ¿decías algo? –balbucea, poniéndose derecha.

Manuel rueda los ojos.

-Que te hice café, boba –responde sentándose frente a ella-. Asumo que ya puedes tomarlo de nuevo.

La mujer mira hacia la bebida negra y humeante, decidiendo dejar de lado su lapicero por un rato para tomarla. Olisquea el líquido y reprime un suspiro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de beber café. Con lo mucho que le gusta…

Comienza a beber y mira a su colega por encima del borde de la taza.

-Gracias –susurra luego de un momento de silencio un tanto prolongado.

-De nada.

-¿Ya no tienes clases? –decide no dejar que haya silencios incómodos y Manuel le contesta que sí, que eran casi las siete ya.

-¿Te quedas a corregir? Creí que no te gustaba hacer eso en el cole –señala y Micaela rueda los ojos.

-Tal vez no quiero andar cargando los cuadernos a todos lados.

-Claro.

El tono sarcástico del chileno siempre le había irritado, pero ese día la enoja demasiado.

-Ya, ni que fuera tu asunto –resopla y Manuel se tensa, removiéndose incómodo.

-Tampoco te pongas así –dice bajo y mira la cajetilla de cigarros que ha dejado en la mesa-. Tampoco quería molestarte en tu primer día…

Micaela no responde, manteniendo la mirada fija en su café. Hay varias preguntas rondándole la cabeza, pero le toma tiempo decidirse por una.

-¿Alguna vez quieres niños?

Manuel alza una ceja.

-Sabes que soy…

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver –resopla ella-. ¿Quieres o no?

-Bueno, tal vez… si encuentro a alguien –murmura el hombre suspirando-. ¿A qué viene eso?

De la última pregunta se retracta de inmediato, es obvio por qué pregunta. No duda de que en ese momento nada ocupa más la mente de Micaela que su pérdida.

-¿Sabes? Resultaste ser más conservador de lo que creía –desvía Micaela el tema. Manuel solo se encoge de hombros.

-Seguramente es más fácil ser padre en pareja…

Micaela aprieta la taza en sus manos.

-No sé ni por qué querrías, tú odias a los niños. No sé ni por qué eres profesor –masculla algo irritada.

Manuel vuelve a encogerse de hombros-

-De algo tengo que vivir –murmura y suspira-. Tampoco me pongas como si fuera una especie de hijo de puta sin corazón.

Micaela casi se ríe, pero la sonrisa la delata.

-¿Qué acaso no lo eres? –bromea y Manuel sonríe también.

-Bueno, me gusta desaprobar a Hernández sin razón aparente –musita-. Pero no, no lo soy.

Micaela niega con la cabeza, exhalando. Cierra el cuaderno que ha estado por corregir y ladea la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a cobrar el café o algo así, no?

Manuel rueda los ojos.

-No seas estúpida. Mejor vete a tu casa, tienes cara de hambre.

La mujer se muerde el labio y se queda pensando unos segundos. Piensa en Francisco y en que seguramente está esperando para cenar con ella.

-Bueno… ya me voy –murmura y junta sus cosas.

Manuel no dice mucho más después de aquello. La observa agarrar su mochila y ponerse los cuadernos bajo un brazo, respondiendo apenas a su despedida, sacando luego él mismo una pila de exámenes. Micaela a veces se pregunta si el profesor tiene una vida fuera de la escuela, una como la que ella siente haber perdido.

La vuelta a casa se hace eterna y es demasiado corta a la vez. No se explica bien por qué está nerviosa cuando mete la llave en la cerradura. Encuentra la casa en silencio y llama a su esposo, un tanto confundida.

-¿Francisco? –repite y se asoma en la sala, suspirando al encontrárselo dormido en el sofá.

Ni siquiera es tarde y encima él ha trabajado menos que ella ese día. Se acerca y se arrodilla, mirándolo. Se pregunta si debería ir a recalentar la cena. ¿Acaso habrá comido sin esperarme? Decide ir a revisar, pero cuando quiere ponerse en pie, una mano la retiene por la muñeca.

-Llegas súper tarde…

-Me quedé corrigiendo.

Francisco no quiere insistir con sus preguntas estúpidas y la suelta. La mira alejarse a la cocina y ras un minuto o dos oye el microondas. Micaela vuelve con un plato y se sienta con él, dándole un tenedor. Pancho apenas agradece y comen en silencio.

-¿Tuviste un buen día? –pregunta bajo mientras se alistan para ir a dormir.

Micaela se muerde el labio y se encoge de hombros.

-Normal…

-Ah.

Su esposo suspira y no sigue, metiéndose a la cama. Ella lo sigue y se acuesta. Las luces están apagadas y se puede ver claramente el brillo de los dígitos del despertador. Micaela se acerca más y Francisco, bastante gustoso, la apega.

-¿Y qué tal tú día? –pregunta la mujer, acurrucándose.

Francisco se encoge de hombros, acariciando su espalda.

- _Normal_ –murmura y se remueve.

Por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero pueden sentir que otro no está dormido aún. Se oye un carro pasar afuera y Micaela se pregunta por qué no cerró la ventana antes de acostarse. Considera levantarse a cerrarla, pero se detiene.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si me odias –repite Francisco en voz baja, lleno de duda.

Mica traga.

-No… Sabes que jamás podría odiarte a ti…

-¿Entonces por qué te alejas así?

-Sabes… Sabes por qué –responde Micaela apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Pero no quiero que esto nos separes –la voz de su pareja tiembla-. Yo te amo…

-Yo también –responde sintiendo un nudo y no se atreve a añadir más porque esa sensación desagradable le bloquea la garganta.

Francisco tampoco dice nada porque le pican los ojos, los siente húmedos. La atrae sobre su pecho, sintiendo su peso reposar sobre él.

-¿Crees que algún día lo superemos? –susurra ella a través de la oscuridad y Francisco traga.

La apega un poco más y la besa a tientas, dando con su boca de pura suerte. Micaela le corresponde algo temblorosa y una de sus manos se pierde en su largo cabello. Le gusta sentir y oír su respiración tan cerca, justo encima de él. Es ahí donde la quiere.

-Si no te escapas de mí, sí.

_So would you hold me please?_  
_I'm trying hard to breath_  
_Stop me from crying…_


End file.
